bobobofandomcom-20200214-history
Hanpen
Hanpen(ハンペン) (General Lee Fishcake in the dub) is a character of the manga and anime Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. He originally starts off a minor secondary character, but becomes a major secondary character in the sequel. Backround Hanpen is the Former A-Block Leader, he's a giant, walking, talking, Japanese fish cake, with slanted crecent shaped eyes, and a human body. He first comes off as a very serious person, but it is revealed that he has a sensitive side as the series progresses. He is also very loyal to his friends, which consist of both Bo-bobo's rebels, and the Former Era's Block Generals. Powers Ability-wise, Hanpen does not know any Shinken abilities, but he knows the "Hanpen Fist", which allows him to summon giant fishcakes, along with soup. Apart from this, Hanpen also studies a form of martial arts, and can create huge energy blasts by making certain hand gestures. He also has a minor power-up which he gains by eating garlic bread. This power-up produces 3 yellow diamonds symmetrically placed on his face, and seemingly makes his pupils smaller. It also makes his aura even bigger, and increases his power. On a smaller note, Hanpen can also tear off or reattach peices of his head, or he can take the whole thing off entirely! This ability is similar to that of Tokoro Tennosuke's. History Past Hanpen was originally an ordinary fishcake in a boys lunch (yet he had a face even back then). He was supposed to be eaten by the boy for lunch, but was dropped into a nearby river. He floated downstream of the river and washed onshore, only to be attacked by wild animals. Hanpen fought off all the animals in the forest and gained scars (and a human body for some reason) from his experiences and became the strongest block leader that the Third Era had to offer! The Third Era's finest When first introduced, Hanpen is being awakened by the current era, due to the Bo-bobo threat. He and the other Block leaders are assigned to a nearby themepark, in order to ambush Bo-bobo and the other rebels. Hanpen watches his foe from a distance, while the rebels defeat all of the other block leaders. By the time Bo-bobo has finished with the other Block leaders, Hanpen makes his intimidating entrance. Upon doing so, he challenges Bo-bobo and the others to a fight, and instantly creates an arena made of giant fishcake and soup. When fighting Bobobo's group, Hanpen fights alongside Guy Bō and Chikuwan. While they help out a little, Hanpen is the real threat, unleashing only a small bit of his power, just enough to keep the rebels on their guard. While Bo-bobo antagonizes the fish cake warrior, and Don Patch actually surrenders himself as a hostage, Tokoro Tennosuke challenges Hanpen for the title of being the strongest food-based warrior. But Tennosuke lost after only one attack and fell into the soup! Bo-bobo fishes him out, and fuses with the gelatin warrior, creating Tenbobo. While Tenbobo claims to be a peaceful being, he is actually a very violent fusion, and his aggressive attacks cause all kinds of problems for the general. Eventually, Tenbobo gives the general a quiz (for every answer Hanpen gets wrong, he will be severly punished), and Hanpen winds up getting his bones crushed and parts of his face ripped off. Hanpen's suffering finally comes to an end, when Tenbobo smacks him one last time with Fist of the Nosehair. Hanpen; Bo-bobo's new ally When the New Empire Playoffs begin, Hanpen and the other Former Generals decided to participate in order to become the next czar. Once in the competition however, he becomes aware of the Reverse Maruhage Empire, after both he and Giga were defeated easily by Crimson. Not long afterwards, he finds himself inexlicably in Heppokomaru's nose during the middle of a battle between Bo-bobo's rebels and Halon Oni. This time however, he decides to join forces with Bo-bobo in order to defeat the Reverse threat. Though he tries his hardest, Hanpen cannot do any major harm to Halon Oni, and after Halon activates his Dark Fist, Hanpen winds up getting his head cut into the shape of a crab! This attack causes Don Patch to become upset for Hanpen (for almost no reason, Don Patch decided that Hanpen was his closest friend). Don Patch turns into Super Patch for the sole purpose of getting revenge for his fallen comrade. Hanpen stays with the rebels throughout the rest of the fight. He becomes more motivated to destroy the Reverse Empire, when Rem tells him that some of their friends Lambada and Ukijin TOKIO have been sacrificed for the sole purpose of raising the Reverse Empire's vessel the Yamking! Hanpen accomponies the rebels all the way through the rest of the Reverse Empire, but does little to assisst the rebels (he actually gets his head blown up by Reverse leader Hydrate). When the Yamking is destroyed, Hanpen's friends return to normal, but despite his efforts to save them, Ukijin TOKIO wants nothing to do with him, and leaves Hanpen standing there confused. Fish Cake in Shinsetsu Hanpen also appears in Shinsetsu Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, where he is now promoted to a major secondary character. At first, Hanpen only makes a few appearances in the early chapters of Shinsetsu. He can be seen visiting Tennosuke in the gelatin warriors house. His role increases however when his former boss Tsuru Tsurulina III announces that all members of the third, fourth, and even Reverse eras will be captured and worked over like slaves for the new empire, as punishment for their failures in the past. Knowing that his friends for the Third Era are now targets, Hanpen quickly hones his skills and joins Bo-bobo's team in destroying the Neo Maruhage Empire. He arrives just in time, to join their assault of 's "23rd Ward," and participates in the fifth-year anniversary of Bo-bobo World. With his help, defeating Princess Chinchiro became a possibility, but he does not get to do much afterwards. His last important act was taking a card-themed attack from Tsurulina III and not having much of an impact on the fight afterwards (but he did survive the attack). Other Status *Seiyu:Hiroaki Miura *Voice Actor:Steve Kramer Trivia *Hanpen came in 25th place in the last popularity poll. *Hanpen wears a karate uniform while in Bo-bobo's group.Category:A-Block Leaders Category:Members of the Former Maruhage Empire Category:Villains Category:Rebels